


Conventional Love

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Conventions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nerdiness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Skype, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: What do you get when two demi-human's are total nerds?  Nerds in love!  Where is the best place to find a nerd to love?  A comic convention, of course! Sabers cross and sparks fly, which can only mean one thing: love is in the air!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 68
Kudos: 161





	1. Costumes and Sabers

Ben Solo was all Alpha. He was in the prime of his youth, at the peak of his physical appearance. He was tall, had a broad frame, noble features, and lush hair. He was a Renaissance artist’s wet dream with perfect musculature and surprising grace for his size. He was everything a young Omega could dream of, an honest, capable man with big hands and strong arms. Perfect for protecting his Omega. 

The only problem was that he was thirty-five years old and a virgin. To top it off - he was by society standards considered a _huge_ nerd. The glasses-wearing, D&D playing, code writing nerd with a quick mind and even quicker hands. He was incredibly dexterous and witty. He knew the most obscure information about any scientist, past and present, and dreamt of someday exploring space. He dressed up at comic cons as his favorite sci-fi characters and, instead of sports, would marathon classic sci-fi movies.

His mother never seemed to mind the interests that he had, knowing that the right Omega would come along and find these qualities endearing. His father, on the other hand, was embarrassed and distant from his physically perfect but socially awkward son. Ben never seemed to mind, though. That meant more time to study algorithms and compose more dubstep on his computer. 

He was getting to an age, though, that it was no longer socially acceptable for him to be a single Alpha male. He needed a mate, and he needed to breed her. Many of the better-adjusted Alphas in society already had at least one child at this point, if not two or three. He simply didn’t care though and was more than content to ignore the pesky things that made him an Alpha. He had gotten used to ignoring the scents of women. He knew he wasn’t gay, as not even the scents of men appealed to him. When his ruts were triggered naturally, he was generally content with space girl porn and a pocket pussy for a few days. After that, it was the same old routine. Work. Eat. Game. Do other “geeky” things.

This week, he was planning a trip to San Francisco for another convention. He had planned his costume as the best dark-sider from his favorite sci-fi franchise. He folded it neatly into his suitcase along with the weapon he had made himself, some clothes, his dice set for the D&D marathon, and his laptop. He kissed his mother goodbye and picked up his friends on his way to the airport, all of them having taken the week off for the special event.

“This is how you live large!” his friend Poe said, as he took a sip of his Budweiser.

Poe was an unusually rambunctious and highly rare Omega. Most men tended to be either Alphas or Betas, but it seemed Poe had drawn the short straw. He always considered himself lucky, as he had found his mate, an Alpha named Finn, when he was much younger, and they were happily wed and lived near Ben. 

Ben and his friends had been upgraded to first-class with the bonus travel points Ben had earned over the past few months, and they were enjoying the perks.

“I’m just happy I actually have foot space for once.” Ben stretched out his long legs, getting settled comfortably. “If I had known it was this nice and open, I would have paid the extra money for first-class years ago!”

“Yeah well luckily, not all of us are the perfect token Alpha like you,” Armitage said with a chuckle. “Although the foot space is nice, I agree.”

Armitage Hux was an _extremely_ out-spoken Beta, and quite pleased to be left out of the Alpha/Omega mess. He was free to be with whomever he wanted without having to be stuck with the same “mate” for life. Armitage never quite understood the appeal anyway and was part of the reason why Ben never went out of his way to find his elusive mate. He argued that it was a bunch of bullshit and there was no such thing as soulmates.

Ben, Armitage, and Poe made their way to the hotel where the three of them shared a suite. They were used to spending hours on end together with their games, so a week together for a convention was nothing.

The first day, Ben donned his dark-side costume and stalked his way through the crowds, posing for pictures with those who asked and enjoying being recognized for his character while still being anonymous behind his mask. He had been walking past the computer room when a scent struck him from nowhere.

It was sweet and spicy. It was comforting. It was _home_.

At first, he ignored it, but once the scent filtered its way through the mask he wore, it hit him hard. He had to excuse himself to the restroom, and locked himself in a stall, feverishly working away at the raging hard-on he had. Why did his rut have to be triggered _now_ , of all days? Hadn’t he just had one? This was getting out of hand. The more he worked his hand over his cock, the harder he became. He came twice, and his hard-on _still_ wouldn’t go away. Thankfully, his costume included a long black robe, which could hide his problem well. For now, he’d simply tuck his cock against his waistband and hope no one looked too closely at him.

And he’d need to breathe through his mouth, which was doable, but he still couldn’t quite understand just _what_ he smelled. Then it occurred to him. It wasn’t what caused the scent, but _who_. It had to have been her - his mate - but with over fifty thousand people gathered in the arena complex, how on earth would he be able to narrow it down to a single person?

Poe seemed to be relieved when he saw Ben again, but his relief quickly turned to concern. “Hey, man, you okay?”

“Yeah, lunch just didn’t sit well with me. I’ll be fine,” Ben lied, nervously twirling his saber out of habit.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Armitage complimented. “You know they’re doing saber battles tomorrow, right? You should see if you can join!”

“I signed up for it when I bought the tickets for us,” Ben said matter-of-factly. He had been practicing his saber techniques and forms for weeks now in preparation for the event. The winner took home five thousand dollars which would have him break even on the trip once all was said and done. He knew he’d have no issues whatsoever.

The afternoon had gone without a hitch, Ben breathing through his mouth to avoid the scent that had bothered him so much earlier. Thankfully the complex was so large that he had been able to avoid that person with little problem for the rest of the day. That hadn’t meant he was off the hook, though. His raging hard-on persisted, as once the rut was triggered the body assumed it must knot someone in order to be satisfied. He had left his favorite toy at home, and his knot never inflated when he used his hand alone. Ben had to stop three more times over the course of the day to get some relief, even if temporary.

By the fourth time he had masturbated, he lost count of how many times he had cum, practically crying with frustration and more than grateful for his mask to hide his emotions. He was tempted to enter the adult section of the convention, but he wasn’t sure if he could get away from his friends long enough to buy another toy. The more he thought about it, the more it was absolutely necessary. He wasn’t about to let his convention experience be ruined by his rut.

The next day started early, with the three friends enjoying breakfast at the buffet bar in the hotel. They gorged themselves on everything that was available, especially Ben, who ate triple what he usually did to feed his rut. He needed the nutrients he had lost after all the excitement he had over the previous day.

When Armitage was up fixing another cup of coffee, Poe eyed Ben warily before reaching out and resting his hand on Ben’s arm. “What’s going on?” he asked, his eyes glistening with concern.

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Ben said, brushing off his friend’s concern.

“Ben, that’s utter bullshit, and you know that,” Poe accused. “I’m an Omega, remember? I can sense when an Alpha is in distress of some sort, even if they aren’t my mate. Your scent is off, too. What’s going on?”

Ben chewed on his lip nervously, glancing over his shoulder to see Armitage chatting it up with another Beta. Turning back towards Poe, he leaned in closely and whispered, “Fine, I’ll tell you. She’s here.”

“ _Who_ is here?” Poe asked, his head tilted as he pondered.

“My mate,” Ben said simply.

Poe leaned back in his chair, gaping at Ben. “Your - your _mate_? You’re absolutely certain?”

Ben sighed heavily. “I don’t know where, but I caught her scent yesterday, and...it triggered my rut,” he confessed.

“Oh man...oh that’s…” Poe sucked in his breath through his teeth.

“You two don’t look so good,” Armitage noted as he settled back in his chair. “What happened while I was gone?”

“Bad food,” Poe said at the same time Ben said, “Nothing.”

“Right...is this an Alpha/Omega thing?” Armitage asked.

Ben and Poe glanced at one another before nodding at Armitage.

“Ugh,” he complained. “Leave me out of it, then,”

Ben chuckled bitterly, “Gladly.”

“Well as much as I’d love to watch you battle with your saber later, Ben, I’m probably going to relax by the pool. There are some _incredibly_ beautiful women here at the hotel, and I plan on finding one to have some fun with,” Armitage said, looking smug before getting up to stand.

“By all means, go with your gut,” Ben said, all but shooing Armitage away.

The fiery ginger sauntered off, coffee in hand as he eyed a group of young Betas when they passed.

Poe rolled his eyes. “You’d think _he_ was an Alpha the way he acts sometimes, no offense.”

“None taken. I suppose I should be more like that,” Ben offered, leaning back and scratching the back of his neck. “Then I wouldn’t be in this situation; I could simply take whomever I wanted to bed and be done with this stupid rut by now.”

“I’d offer to help out, but you’re not my Alpha. That might be a bit awkward,” Poe said, gazing intently at Ben before looking away, blushing slightly.

“I appreciate the gesture regardless. I just hope I don’t have another run-in with her. I’m not sure how much more of my fist my cock can handle,” Ben confessed.

“Hooo, TMI, man. I mean, I’ve helped Finn through his ruts, but damn I don’t need to know what you do with yours. Maybe we should run by the pharmacy and get you some emergency suppressants.” 

“Yeah...yeah that would be a good plan, especially since I’ve got those saber battles later,” Ben said, worrying his lip again as he looked away from Poe.

After a quick trip to the corner pharmacy, Ben took twice the amount of suppressants per the suggested dose, hoping it would be more than enough to combat the scent of his mate. At the convention once more, he and Poe made their way towards the arena which housed the saber battle competition. They fought in pairs, the winner of each set fighting the next winner and so on until the final pair fought to determine the champion.

Ben found that the added energy from his rut actually helped in this situation. He worried that he’d be accused of cheating, but Poe assured him that the suppressant minimized his scent. Therefore no one would know except for the two of them.

He took breaks between each fight to watch other battles to see who his next opponent would be. One after another was eliminated or had reached a stalemate. Finally, he faced his final foe, which to his surprise was a woman. He couldn’t smell her, though, so she either was another Alpha or a Beta. Either that or his suppressants really were doing their job. He certainly didn’t complain as he sized her up and mentally prepared his words for what to say once he defeated her.

They both entered the arena and circled one another slowly. To Ben’s amazement, his opponent was dressed as a female character from the same franchise. She wore a scavenger’s wraps, and her hair was done up in three buns. He might consider her cute, but he didn’t want to think that way of someone whose ass he was about to mercilessly kick.

She nodded her head towards him as they circled while waiting for the cue to begin. “Is that _really_ your saber?” she asked. “It looks like a child made it.”

“ _Excuse_ me, I happened to have made it myself, thank you very much,” Ben shot back. “Is that really _your_ saber, or did you steal it from someone, scavenger?” he taunted, getting into character.

“Your words are meaningless; you know how many others I’ve taken down to get here. I’ll take you down, too,” she egged on.

A loud beep sounded, and the two rushed towards each other, sabers raised and ready to strike. Ben held nothing back, fueled on by heightened hormones, easily overpowering the girl with his broad strikes. She was quick though, he had to give her that. Always ducking and dodging away just in time. The arena was set to look like a wooded area, complete with boulders that could be used for reaching the high ground to take out one’s opponent. Ben stalked the girl from one side to the other, her leaping from boulder to boulder and rolling away on more than one occasion. Sparks flew when their weapons collided, and Ben locked his blades with hers more than once.

Fighting with the girl had proven more difficult than his previous battles with all the male opponents. He found himself sweating profusely beneath his flowing robes, and it did nothing but further drive his agitation. He tore off the mask he wore, gasping for breath and tossing it aside. For whatever reason, the girl simply would not yield. Perhaps she was cheating? He simply couldn’t understand where she found her rage and endless energy. Weaker foes would have fallen by this point.

As he mused over this, he was struck in the chest with her foot as she landed a swift kick to confuse him and throw him off. She turned and ran away from him as he stumbled back. So that was how she was going to play? He could play dirty, too. He didn’t even need to run to catch up with her, he more than made up the distance with his long strides. Locking his blade with hers again, he pressed with all his strength, forcing her to lean back as he gazed at her with fire in his eyes.

“You know you can’t win,” he taunted. “Give up, little girl.”

“ _Little girl_?” she seethed, clearly angry at the words he chose.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, seemingly meditating where she stood, holding her own against Ben. That was when Ben was caught off-guard by something. The smell of honey and vanilla, and something else...oh yes. Cinnamon. Could it be? Was it _her_?

She twisted away from him, ducking beneath his arms while he turned to take her in again. Her hair was matted with sweat with labored breathing, but there was a fire in her eyes that burned. That fire was something he instantly loved and wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before. It _was_ her. Now how to end this fight and see where they could take things. His pants tightened the moment he realized she was lunging at him again.

This time he let her push him back. He didn’t want to fight her anymore. He wanted to know her. She stabbed him in his shoulder, and he grunted in pain, stumbling backward before she kicked him again to the ground. She paced around him, blade lowered, daring him to stand. He knew he should yield, to let her win, and yet...he had to prove himself. He was her Alpha, after all. Surely she knew? The more time passed, the stronger her scent became, and it wrapped around him like the most comforting blanket.

He finally managed to stand, only to be kicked down again. This time he stayed down as an announcer counted to five. She was announced the winner and champion, and that was when he learned her name, after having ignored it earlier. _Rey_. Her name was Rey. Rey was his mate - all his, and oh how he ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to rip her scavenger wraps off and press her against the tree and pound himself into her until she screamed his name and he could knot her. Instead, he lay against the ground, sweating and panting like the beaten fool that he was.

He glanced up at her to see that she also was panting, a crazed look in her eyes along with something else. Fear, perhaps? She backed up a few steps before turning and running away. Why on earth was she running? What did he do wrong? She beat him; shouldn’t she be happy? He perched up on his elbows, watching her retreating form as Poe came up from his opposite side.

“Man, I cannot believe that; how did she win?” Poe asked, holding out a hand and offering to pull up Ben. “You almost had her a few times there, what…?”

Ben accepted Poe’s hand, standing to his full height, looking in the direction where Rey had run. “It was _her_ ,” Ben said, interrupting Poe as he spoke. He didn’t need to explain. Poe understood.

“Ouch. Let me guess. Your suppressant wore off…?” Poe asked.

“Bingo,” Ben said, sighing in defeat. He shook his head when he looked down and saw his pants tented out. “Damnit, I need to take care of this,” he growled, looking for the nearest bathroom.

“Over there, man, take care of yourself. I’ll hang out,” Poe suggested.

Ben locked himself in the corner stall, working away again at his cock, closing his eyes to remember her as she stalked around him. Rey. That fiery little Omega was all his. He should be wrapping his hands around her hips right now, feeling her slick-drenched pussy stretching to fit him perfectly... not fisting himself and grunting with pleasure. When he came this time, it was more powerful than any previous orgasm he had ever had. He found it hard to believe he had any cum left as much as he had been abusing himself over the past day. It was far worse than anything he had ever experienced, and it all had to do with that girl.

Crying out her name, he surprised himself when he came _again_ , his knot inflating, despite having nothing to lock against. That was unexpected. His knot never inflated unless he was using a toy, and even then, not for long. Leaning back against the door in the stall, he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as waves of pleasure washed over him. If this is how it was when he _thought_ of her, how would it be when he was actually _with_ her? He found himself muttering her name, awkwardly stroking his hand over his knot in hopes that it would go down.

When it didn’t, he rubbed out one more, exploding just as profusely as he did before. Someone in the bathroom called out for him to cut it out already, and he heard them muttering ‘freakin Alpha.’ That certainly killed his heightened arousal -- at least temporarily, anyway. He sighed in relief as his knot and erection went down, and he could comfortably fit in his pants with no pain again. Washing his hands, he set out to find Poe again and accept his prize for second place. He knew he’d be getting a trophy and twenty-five hundred dollars. It was still an admirable place, but he should have been able to defeat her. To prove how capable he was at fighting off enemies. Of course, she had been the enemy...at least for a while. But hopefully, not any longer.

“There you are, finally,” Poe said, handing Ben his mask and the trophy, along with a check. 

“I missed the ceremony?” Ben asked, cocking his head aside.

“Yeah, man, you’ve been in there for two hours,” Poe laughed.

“Oh...wow,” was all Ben could reply.

“Yeah…” Poe said, his voice cracking.

“So uh, did you happen to see her?” Ben asked hopefully.

“Of course! She won, after all,” Poe answered as the pair began to pace.

“Did she say anything?” Ben asked.

“Psh, no man, why would she?” Poe retorted. “She doesn’t know me. I’m just another Omega-- I’m not _you_.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s...that’s fine.” Ben’s shoulders sank. He had hoped to have seen her again if only to congratulate her, or to ask her out.

“You seem calmer; that’s good,” Poe pointed out as the pair made their way up to a food counter.

Again, Ben ordered triple the amount of food he normally ordered, and Poe said nothing. They found another table and ate in silence as the room buzzed around them with other convention-goers. That was when he caught her scent again. Ben tried to be subtle about the way he looked around. Tried not to feel as frantic or crazed as he had the first time he smelled her. His breathing had accelerated with the beating of his heart though, and it was to the point that even Poe noticed.

“Over there,” Poe pointed out.

Ben followed his gaze and immediately got up, not saying another word. He heard Poe call out that he’d pack up the rest of the food and wished him luck.

Ben made a beeline for Rey, weaving his way through the crowd and thanking those who complimented him on his costume. He lost sight of her after posing for a picture with a child. Luckily, all he needed to do was to breathe deeply, and he followed her scent. At last, he found her again, walking down a somewhat deserted hallway with her trophy in tow.

“Rey!” he called out. “Rey, wait, please.”

“Oh, it’s you,” she said, watching him as he made his approach. “Have you come for a rematch?” she asked with a smirk.

“No, I - I’ve come for…” Ben couldn’t find his words and instead cupped her face with both hands leaning in for a long kiss.

Rey broke off the kiss as quickly as it began, smacking him hard across the face.

“What is your _problem_?” she shrieked.

“I probably deserved that,” he admitted, lips tingling almost as much as his sore cheek was.

Rey reached out to strike him again, and Ben gripped her wrist, pulling her in closer with his opposite arm.

“Listen here, you...you stupid _Alpha_...” Rey cried, beating his chest with her free hand.

Ben gazed intently in her eyes, hoping she would recognize who he was meant to be to her. That was when she locked her gaze with him. He noticed her pupils dilate, and she breathed in deeply, as deeply as he breathed her in.

“Alpha…” she sighed, winding her arm around his neck. 

Ben let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her. This time when their lips met, it was slower and gentler. Her kiss was shy, her lips soft. Ben had never kissed a girl before, and this experience was so right in so many ways. The way she leaned into him made his confidence soar. Soon, simply kissing her wasn’t enough. He had to _taste_ her. A subtle swipe of his tongue against her swollen lips was all it took for her to open up. She tasted as good as she smelled, and this was only her mouth. He couldn’t wait for more -- didn’t want to wait for more. He needed her now.

“Come to my room?” Ben asked as he came up for breath.

“Yes,” Rey agreed quickly.

“This way, then,” he gestured before reaching out to take her hand. Rey followed his lead as they made their way through the crowded conference hall to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about that? Not your typical brawny, sex-God dreamboat Alpha. Just an adorable and awkward Nerd, channeling his inner Solo. How will things work out once Ben and Rey get back to his hotel room? Will sparks continue to fly or will things just flop? I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories! Thank you so much for reading either way :)
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta, miss tmwillson3. She's a fabulous author on her own, so go check her out if you're interested in more fun stuff!


	2. Knotty Slick

It was a wonder that they made it to the hotel room at all. Everywhere they went, they were stopped by people who wanted pictures of them since their costumes so perfectly complemented each other as the hero and heroine from the popular sci-fi franchise. So many asked if they made the costumes together, and assumed they were already a couple when they had met mere hours prior. Everyone seemed shocked but pleased to learn the truth. Or at least - part of the truth. No one could know that they were an Alpha and Omega pair of soulmates, who had met for the first time. Not everyone would understand, but they did.

Holding Rey’s hand felt so right. It was so much smaller than his -- everything about her was, which was why he called her ‘little girl’ when they fought. He had no idea how old she was and hoped she was of legal age. At the same time, common rules didn’t apply to soulmates and demihumans. It was at their discretion just what they considered acceptable, as long as every one consented. Ben had a feeling deep down that she would consent freely, joyfully almost.

Once they were clear of the convention center, the fresh air was pleasant, but unfortunately, it blew away the traces of Rey’s scent that clung to her. He could still taste her on his lips though, and that would do for now. Soon he would be completely enveloped in her and could drown in her scent and die a happy death. He didn’t care - as long as he was with her.

More than once, they paused beneath a tree or around a secluded corner, if for no other reason then to hold and breathe each other in. Having finally found one another, they longed to know what they had been missing for all these years. Sharing little touches, they explored one another as if to memorize each curve and contour of one another. They chatted in low voices about little things they enjoyed in life, keen on finding mutual interests - of which they had plenty. 

Ben found he couldn’t stop looking at her though, locked in disbelief that she was created for him. His baser needs, and the part that made him an Alpha, yearned to know her in  _ another  _ way. He felt brave at one point, noticing her mating gland that was just begging to be licked and suckled upon. 

Following his gaze, Rey seemed to know what he wanted and moved her scavenger wrappings aside to grant him better access. She clung to him as he laved the sensitive skin, kissing and nibbling upon it until she cried out. Now her scent had changed a bit - a mixing of his saliva with her pheromones caused a natural blending of their scents. It was very subtle, smokey, and bourbon-like, and he could easily get drunk off it. If this was how she smelled with him simply licking her, how would it be after he claimed her as his?

He had no idea how it was done, or even if he was capable of doing it correctly, but damn if he wouldn’t try. He found her, and the world needed to know that they found each other and were destined to be together. It might be biology taking over them at this moment, but he knew - just knew - she was one of a kind, and could not wait to explore every aspect of her life and integrate her into his. Together they would be unstoppable, together they would --

“Kylo,” she sighed as he continued to lick at her mating gland.

“It’s Ben, actually,” he corrected, withdrawing from her neck as she whimpered at the loss of contact.

“But can I - I mean, do you mind if -- you look so much like him. May I call you Kylo?” Rey asked.

“Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want to, as long as I’m yours.” 

“Mmm Kylo…” she sighed, leaning into him once again and tilting her head up to receive his kiss. “Where is that damned hotel of yours already? I need you, Alpha.” 

“And I need you, my sweet Omega. We’re not far, I promise,” he assured her, cupping her chin and pressing another chaste kiss to her lips.

He slid his arm around her shoulder as they crossed through the lobby, passing Armitage along the way to their room. His eyes bulged as he took in the sight of Ben and Rey walking together. It was as if the daft Beta understood. He stood aside respectfully to let them pass, patting Ben on the shoulder before turning away. Ben felt extraordinarily proud that he had been accepted for who he was, recognized as having found his mate and that maybe the Alpha/Omega thing wasn’t bullshit like Armitage always felt. As they walked into the elevator, Ben nuzzled against Rey. If the elevator hadn’t been crowded, he would have kissed her, but they weren’t so lucky.

They finally made it to the room, and as Ben turned to lock the door behind them, Rey gripped his shoulders to turn him around. She was surprisingly strong for being so petite - something he noticed immediately upon her onslaught during the saber battle. She pulled him down against her and their lips crashed together again, more desperate and urgent now that they were in a private space.

Climbing him like a tree, Rey hoisted herself upon him, locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her lips rarely strayed from his, but when they did, her nose found its way to his hair and down to his gland, licking and kissing it the same way Ben had done to her. The sensation was beyond pleasurable, and Ben felt as if his knees might buckle. He wouldn’t let it happen though, not while he carried Rey. She was such precious cargo; he wouldn’t let anything or anyone damage her. Least of all himself.

“Rey,” he sighed, as he lowered her to the bed.

“Kylo,” she replied, staring up at him dreamily. "Is this _really_ happening right now?"

"Is it too fast, sweetheart?" Ben asked, fighting the urge to moan as she shifted her weight beneath him. “We can take it as slow as you like.”

“Slow is good. Let me see you Alpha; let me know you the way no one has ever known me. I’ve been waiting for you - waiting for this moment - and I’m all yours,”

“Oh, Rey,” Ben choked, bleary-eyed despite himself. She truly was one-of-a-kind, having waited for him when as gorgeous as she was, she could have had anyone she wanted. They truly were destined to be together, and he was more than eager to show her just how much he appreciated it -- appreciated  _ her _ . “I’ve waited for you too,” he confessed, crawling off the bed and reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

It clanged to the floor, loosening his robes around his waist. He unwound the layered scarf around his neck before unzipping his robe, watching eagerly as Rey leaned back among the pillows. His costume was, for all intents and purposes, movie-accurate. It had layers upon layers but was surprisingly comfortable, albeit a little warm. He stepped out of his knee-high leather boots and unzipped the tunic revealing his armbands, high-waisted black leather pants, and suspenders. 

Rey gaped at him, taking in the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders, something he was admittedly proud of. His physique was in peak condition, and it was one of the few things he actually enjoyed about being an Alpha. Of course, he was quickly learning to love other things about being an Alpha. One thing in particular that he loved was the angel perched on his bed. She just happened to be all his, and he longed to know everything about her.

He reached to remove the armbands when Rey stopped him. “They’re sexy; keep them on. The gloves too,” she suggested.

“As my lady wishes,” he replied as he took off the suspenders and reached to unzip his pants.

“No - wait,” Rey said, stopping him in mid-action. He was afraid that maybe she changed her mind, but he quickly learned that wasn’t the case. Delicate fingers reached out steadily, grasping his waistband and unbuttoning his leather pants. She slowly slid the zipper down, careful not to snag his boxer briefs or anything else.

His cock twitched when her fingers skimmed over it, and she jumped in surprise, not expecting it to have a mind of its own. Soon, she managed to work his pants down his legs, leaving him in his heavily tented boxer briefs. She bit her lip, blinking up at him innocently and reaching for his boxers.

“Why Kylo, you didn’t have to pitch a tent for me!” she teased, tracing the outline of his sensitive head.

Ben hissed in a breath at the contact. As much as he appreciated the tease, he needed more. He had been hard for so long now it was almost painful.

Rey appeased him when she took in his anguished expression, easing his briefs over his erection before whistling low. “That is most certainly  _ not  _ a saber built by a child.”

Ben chuckled at that. “I made that myself, you know,” he repeated from their earlier confrontation.

Rey was awestruck as she gazed upon his cock, slowly trailing her tongue over her lips. “I wonder how you taste?” 

“Now that, I don’t kn - oh!” Ben’s voice cracked the moment she trailed her tongue along the length of his shaft.  _ So this is what heaven feels like _ ? Ben thought to himself. 

“Mmm,” she said, licking at her lips again before peering up at him through her lashes. “Was that good?”

“Yes...more please?” Ben asked moaning as her warm, pink tongue darted out of her mouth to lick up a bead of precum.

She teased the underside with her tongue before kissing the head. “You’re just so  _ big _ ! I might have to use my hands too, is that okay?” Rey asked, kissing his cock head again.

“Please,” was all Ben could muster.

Gripping his cock loosely with one hand, she proceeded to lick as if it were a popsicle, in long, leisurely strokes. Ben’s heart rate increased the more she teased, sucking him in further and further into her mouth the longer she went. Twirling her tongue around she slurped at his head before going down again and bobbing slightly, moving her hand up the shaft she couldn’t fully consume. Soon she established a rhythm, and Ben found himself bucking along to that rhythm. His moans sounded loud, even to his own ears, but he couldn’t help it. It was the best-damned blowjob he had ever received in his life.

Make that the  _ only  _ blowjob he had ever received in his life.

He felt a tingling sensation all over his body, building up in his core and zeroing in on his groin. His legs began to tremble, and he gripped Rey’s head lightly with one hand while rubbing his abdomen with the other.

“If you keep that up - ugh!” Ben choked “I’m gonna...gonna…”

Rey pulled back, a trail of spit from her lips to his cock head, dripping steadily from his shaft. His cock glistened as if it had been gilded, and as much as he admired that, he couldn’t wait to see it buried in her sweet pussy.

“No, you can’t cum till you’re in me,” Rey told him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ben whimpered but agreed, leaning forward and pushing her back against the bed, reaching out for her scavenger wraps and loosening them as he went. He exposed one of her breasts, dipping down to take the dusky peak into his mouth, suckling it tenderly before nipping lightly at the underside of her breast. He could smell her arousal, a thick and heady scent, and he hadn’t even made it down to her cunt. Once he freed her other breast, he looked down to see her pants were soaking, and he glanced up to take in her embarrassed look.

“Don’t be shy now, beautiful. You’re being such a good Omega, already drenched for her Alpha,” Ben complimented.

Rey beamed at the praise. “Only for you, and no one else,” she told him.

“That’s my girl,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. He was finding it harder and harder to resist her, and she was so receptive of his attention. She deserved to know just how much he wanted her and yearned for their final connection. He would readily worship her day and night, the goddess that she was just so she could feel his love.

He reached down and gripped her waistband, feeling her hands on top of his when he struggled with her button. He smiled shyly, grateful for her willingness to help without question. Together, they loosened and lowered her pants, Ben pulling back to remove them all the way. He plucked off his gloves when he tossed aside her pants, longing to feel her free of any barriers.

Rey’s slick rendered her panties completely useless, transparent, and sticky as they clung to her. Her thighs were glossy with it, and Ben had to taste her. With a gentle tug at the side, he ripped the panties, tossing them behind him and leaning in to breathe her scent. He groaned in delight before pressing a kiss upon her glittering curls, drenched as they were with her slick. Gripping the back of one of her calves, he lifted her leg, taking a long lap at her juices and earning a contented sigh from Rey.

A growl resounded deep in his throat as he took in her heated stare. She clearly loved what he just did and that was all the encouragement he needed to do more. She squirmed beneath his touch, soft mewling noises encouraging him to take it further. He took his time cleaning the slick from both thighs, teasing her the way she teased him.

“Delicious,” he purred, before diving in to feast upon her cunt. 

He licked along her delicate folds, and she opened like a rare orchid, her clit fully engorged and in desperate need of attention. Taking it into his mouth, he suckled as if it were a juicy peach, her nectar was just as sweet. Her whimpers turned into guttural moans the longer he went. Soon, he was plunging his tongue into her depths, exploring her inner walls and learning the peaks and contours, all the sensitive parts that made her squirm and moan.

“Ben!” she cried out, abandoning all pretenses as she bucked against him and his wandering tongue.

He hummed against her, earning a surprised squeal as her body shuddered and he was rewarded with a fresh flow of slick. It was so creamy and sweet that he could eat it all day and not be satisfied. The slick served a purpose though, and his cock twitched in agreement. It would help to ease their union and make it all the more satisfying.

They were both ready and had been waiting long enough. He needed to take her - claim her once and for all as  _ his  _ Omega. Reluctantly pulling back from her drenched cunt, he licked his lips, hoping not to miss a single drop of her. He drew back just enough to mount her, realizing just how huge he was compared to her petite form. Would he fit? Of course, he would; she was made for him. She’d stretch to let him fit, but damn if it didn’t look like it would be a tight squeeze. His head wept in anticipation and he licked his lips again before angling himself just so.

“Are you ready?” he asked quietly, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

“Wait, Alpha --” Rey interjected before Ben was able to climb onto her.

_ Again _ ? “Yes, my love?” Ben asked, simultaneously relieved and frustrated that he had to wait. A part of him already felt so restrained and was aching to feel her, and another part wasn’t ready and likely never would be.

“It’s always been a fantasy of mine to ride an Alpha. Will you let me do it? Will you let me take control of our first time?” she asked, batting her lashes to appear as innocent as possible.

“Yes, Omega,” Ben said softly, laying down on his back. “Take me; I’m yours.”

Her eyes glimmered with desire. “You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve never done this before…” she murmured as she moved alongside his body before swinging a leg over his hip.

She angled herself just so above him, tenderly grasping his shaft and teasing him by stroking his velvety tip through her silky slick folds. He moaned at the sensation, and then again at the view. She was absolute perfection, perched above him as she was, opening herself to him and taking him in her hand as she smoothed her slick over his shaft. He nodded reassuringly that he was ready, waiting on bated breath for the moment when he would finally be allowed to penetrate her. 

The initial thrust was easier than he thought it would be. The fit was tight - almost painfully tight - but the slick helped him to glide right in. Rey gasped at the sensation of being filled, and Ben felt tears prickle at his eyes. She was so much warmer than he could have anticipated, and he could feel her pulse thrumming from within. He flexed his cock lightly to test the stretch, finding she moved well with him. It was better than he ever could have anticipated, and they still hadn’t begun to move.

Rey was slow at first, uncertain just how to move her hips. Ben didn’t mind though, encouraging her by gently thrusting up to meet her. It was trial and error for them as they discovered their angles, learning what felt right and falling into an easy rhythm. Soon her hips rolled as if on their own, and the rhythm they set was enough to make Rey arch her back and throw her head back. It was such a fluid and sexy motion that Ben nearly came without warning. He held it back, instead, thinking of ways to restrain himself and make it last.

“Rey, you’re perfect,” he complimented in a choked gasp.

Rey grunted her thanks, her sweet moans and delicious cries music to his ears. Soon their moans and cries were joined by the swift slapping of skin on skin as she upped her pace. The speed at which she pounded against him left his mind reeling, and he never before imagined sex would be anything like  _ this _ .

Soon, the only thing Rey could manage was “Oh God...oh Kylo...yes!!” Over and over she praised, her words a worshipful litany as she became lost in sensation. She leaned into him, her breasts in his face, and it was such a delightful tease, to have her delicious buds within reach, but unable to fully latch onto them.

At this rate, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Despite all his earlier masturbation, he was still so sensitive, and she was so damn  _ tight _ . In the back of his mind, he knew he needed to explode deep within, to knot her, and to breed her; it was the only thing he could have ever wanted. Biology was strong, as was his drive. 

Soon, Rey began trembling, clinging tightly with her arms and legs. Tears streamed down her face, and she sobbed as if the pleasure had become more than she could bear. Ben couldn’t be sure, but he felt as though he might be crying, too. Perhaps they both were. This union was so damned perfect, and it was only the beginning. He had no idea how long he would knot her, but he hoped it would be a long time. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep connected to her so that he could wake up and do this all over again.

“Alpha,” she said, her voice hoarse from screaming and moaning, “I need you to knot me. Knot me now!” She demanded, her thighs giving out as Ben grabbed her hips.

“With pleasure,” he growled, having heard what he needed to hear. 

He needed to satisfy her desires, needed to feel her locked against him. He rutted against her, and she wailed his name as she reached her peak. That was when he came. Deep within his cock spurted, coating her walls and painting her with him, filling her to the brim just as his knot began to inflate, locking her to him. He attempted to pull back a final time, and her hungry pussy sucked him deeper within.

Rey snaked her hand between them, feeling where they were joined and smiling broadly as if pleased by what she felt. Ben had never been more proud of himself than he was at this moment - he satisfied his nature, at last, he bedded and knotted this beautiful Omega. Now all he needed to do was make her his. As if on command, he felt his teeth lengthening, his canines becoming more like fangs, and he  _ knew  _ what he had to do.

The unspoken question shone in his eyes; he needed her consent before claiming her. Even though they were soulmates, what he was doing was irreversible. Once she was his and only his, she would be ruined to all other Alphas. Not that she  _ needed  _ anyone else…

“Bite me, Ben. Make me yours,” she whispered. Her speech was off, but Ben soon saw why. Her teeth had also lengthened; she wanted to claim him too.

“Together?” he asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from Rey.

Angling their heads in opposite directions, they zeroed in on each others’ mating gland. He felt the prick of her fangs piercing his gland just as he bit down on hers. Her warm tongue darted out to claim the trail of his blood that oozed out, just as she latched onto him more fully. Ben sank his teeth deeper, the coppery zing of her blood coming out like thick nectar. He swore he could feel the mutual give and take as she suckled upon him. He had thought he’d become drunk on their combined scent, but the flavor! It was unlike anything he had ever tasted. 

And so they lay, wrapped tightly together, his knot holding her in place below while their mouths claimed one another’s necks. Nothing could tear them apart, even if they had wanted. Before they were two, and now they were one. Ben begrudgingly released her neck, just as he felt her withdraw from his. He continued to lap at the wound, encouraging it to heal quicker. Together they rolled to the side, adjusting to where Ben curled around Rey while still remaining locked by his knot.

A calming wave washed over Ben, and he thought he heard Rey humming. Her eyes were closed, and she looked asleep. Somehow, he heard her humming...and then he heard her mention how much she loved the theme and longed to hear it again. Narrowing his eyes, he noted that her lips remained still, a slight pout present though her words continued to spill forth. That’s when he realized... _ he could hear her thoughts _ .

Experimentally, he said hello to her, and Rey ceased her inner monologue and was quiet for several moments. Her eyes opened slowly and she focused on his.

_ Ben… _ ? she asked curiously.

_ Is this what it means to be truly mated? _ Ben asked, his thoughts echoing between them.

_ I don’t know, but… it’s nice.  _ Rey confessed, blinking sleepily.

“Rest, my beautiful Omega,” Ben whispered, using his words aloud.

_ Love you _ ...was her final thought before she drifted off.

Hours later, they woke with Rey’s back pressed against Ben, his knot having long ago deflated and his cock having slipped out of her. Strangely, they were covered up, and in the adjoining room, they heard the quiet sound of conversation.

_ I wonder what they’re talking about? _ Rey asked.

_ Hard to say. I wonder what time it is? _ Ben replied.

_ Who cares. Want to give them something to talk about? _ Rey asked, shifting where she lay against him.

_ You don’t have to ask me twice. _ Ben’s cock flexed against Rey’s backend, only to be met with a fresh stream of slick. He helped position her just so, angling her torso before plunging into her sticky hot depths. He slid in much easier this time; though she was still so much tighter than he could ever imagine.

“Ah -- Alpha!” Rey cried out. “So good.”

Ben eased back before thrusting back in, the slow squish a welcome sound in the silence of the room. The conversation in the next room paused, and Ben grinned at that. They were listening. Something about having an audience made his cock swell with pride, as if being buried in his gorgeous mate wasn’t enough already. He’d give his fellow voyeurs a show if that’s what they wanted.

_ Be as loud as you want _ , he commanded as he eased deeper into her core. 

“Ben!” Rey screamed as he hoisted up one of her legs, gripping the underside of her thigh. He pounded against her, nuzzling his head against her hair and breathing her in. She smelled of rosemary mint shampoo and sweet honeyed-vanilla bourbon, smokey and intoxicating, satisfying in every way.

Adjusting his angle, he bottomed out in her, gasping at the sensation and grinding his hips against hers before withdrawing slowly and thrusting harder to hit the same sweet spot. Rey cried and begged for more, and he gave and gave until she was screaming unintelligible words. She clawed against the sheets as her orgasm took over, again triggering his. With a growl, he spurted deep within again, knotting her for a  _ second  _ time. This time, his teeth didn’t grow, but all the same, he latched his mouth onto her mating bite if only to remind her that she was his. It was sensory overload as Rey sobbed out his name again, her body trembling with aftershocks.

“I love you,” Ben said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I know,” Rey whispered, turning her head and kissing his arm.

Ben’s hands eased down her abdomen to where her silky curls met between her legs. He could feel where they were joined. From the outside, it was a strange sensation, but on the inside, it was all warmth and sticky perfection. He could feel his cock spilling more cum deep within, washing her with another layer as if the two she had weren’t enough already. He’d glaze her until she was thoroughly saturated with him and there was no distinguishing her slick from his cum.

Rey’s pussy fluttered against him, and she sighed as she felt him flex his cock in response. 

“Do you think that was enough?” she asked lazily, resting her head against his arm.

“Enough what? Sex?” Ben asked.

“No, was I loud enough?” Rey asked, seeking reassurance.

“You were perfect. I’m sure anyone listening either loved it or they left. Either way, I don’t care. I’m just happy to be wrapped up in you right now,” Ben replied, burying his face in her hair.

She hummed blissfully in response before asking, “So, Alpha. Why are you here for the convention?” 

“I came to meet George Takei, David Tennant, and Harrison Ford. Oh, and the saber competition as well,” he added with a laugh, remembering the irony in which she defeated him.

“I came for them, too, as well as Billie Lourd and Kelly Marie Tran. There are so many other people here as well; I can’t believe the variety this year. Have you been here before, or is this your first time?”

“I try to go to a different convention every year; I want to experience them all,” Ben explained, caressing Rey’s arm before kissing the back of her neck.

“That’s fair. I’ve been coming to this one for years now. I live just outside of San Francisco, a little town in the suburbs. It’s quiet there. And a short drive to the beach. We should go sometime; you would like it. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Colorado, up in the mountains near Aspen.”

“Mmm, my Alpha is a mountain man. I’m surprised you don’t have an epic bushy beard and wear plaid all the time!” Rey said with a chuckle.

“Hey now, not all of us are like that,” Ben said, nibbling at her ear in retaliation. “If we’re gonna stereotype, Miss California, I’m surprised you’re not a bleach blonde with fake boobs.”

“I’m not originally a California girl, if my accent weren’t any indication.” 

“Are we having our first fight?” Ben asked teasingly, blowing her hair in her face.

“No, this would be our second. Our first was when I kicked your ass in the arena, remember that? You called me a  _ little girl _ ,” Rey quipped, reaching over and slapping his thigh where his legs had wrapped around hers. “ _ Ow _ !” she pouted, shaking out her hand. “You’re like a God-damned tree.”

“You love it.” Ben pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, feeling a slightly sticky sensation as his cock finally slipped out of Rey. He rolled to his back, stretching out his achy limbs before sliding out of bed.

“So what now, then…? We can’t just stay in bed,” Rey said, sitting up slowly.

“Can’t we, though?” Ben asked, dipping down to the floor as he searched his discarded pile of clothes.

“Seriously, Ben. I mean, what will we do? You’re in Colorado, and I’m in California! I can’t give up my life, and I don’t expect you to give up yours. Now that I have you though...I don’t want to lose you.” 

Ben perched on his knees looking up at Rey. Her eyes searched his in hopes for a spark of inspiration, of  _ anything  _ that would make a life together possible.

“You’ll never lose me, sweetheart. You’re not alone anymore,” he gently assured.

A soft smile curled at her lips. “Neither are you. We’ll make this work.”

And they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think they'll make it work? Will they meet in the middle or will one give up for the other? Time will tell! Now that they've had each other, chances are, they won't want to be apart for long. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! I appreciate you all for reading!
> 
> Thanks also to my incredible beta @tmwillson3. She went above and beyond this time, helping me get the emotions just right! It wouldn't be the same without her input.
> 
> Until next time :) Happy reading!


	3. Missing You

Beads of sweat glistened on Rey’s forehead. A trickle dripped down the side of her face, along her neck and collected on her collarbone. She lay back against her bed, legs spread wide while her deft fingers worked over her clit and in her opening. She panted as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Ben grunted from her computer.

He was stroking his cock and watching her intently as she writhed against the sheets.

“Your pussy is glistening for me; I wish I could eat it up,” he added, as he worked his hand furiously over his length.

“Alpha,” Rey cried out, “Why don’t you?”

“Baby,” he began, the slapping of skin on skin almost lewd, if Rey weren’t working just as feverishly on her own. “Soon,” he promised.

“Ugh,” Rey huffed, slowing down her pace. “Alpha this isn’t working,” she complained.

“Use the toy I got you,” Ben suggested, slowing down his own pace.

“But it isn’t _you_ ,” she whined, stopping her ministrations with another huff.

On his end, Ben sighed, leaning forward. “Close your eyes, beautiful Omega,” Ben suggested, his tone changing. Rey immediately did as he said, her instincts kicking in and following her Alpha’s command.

“Listen to my voice, and do as I tell you,” Ben encouraged, waiting until Rey nodded in response. “Good girl. Now, stroke your hand over your face from your temple to your chin. Stroke your thumb over your mouth and imagine me kissing you there.”

Rey did as she was told, knowing he was watching her. At first, she felt a little ridiculous, but something tingled within her when her thumb ghosted over her lips.

“Good. Now caress your neck...along that gorgeous collarbone...down to your perfect breasts. Now take both hands and cup them gently,” he encouraged. “Just like that, beautiful, you’re doing great. Now play with your breasts for me. Squeeze them, pinch your nipples till they’re hard. Imagine me licking and biting you there. Remember when I claimed you as mine? Imagine me marking your breasts, nursing your blood from them as I did from your neck.”

Rey whimpered at that. She would never forget the way it felt the moment he bit down upon her mating gland. Absently, she released one of her breasts to palm her mating gland, feeling the grooves that had been left there by Ben’s teeth. She gasped at the sensation, feeling herself flood with a fresh flow of slick between her thighs.

“Fucking perfect,” Ben whispered. “Now listen to me, Omega. Scratch along your ribs, stroke down your waist, and over that tight little tummy of yours. Someday I’m gonna give you a baby. You’ll swell up with our child and be even more gorgeous than you already are. But for now, feel the tightness of your stomach and your abdomen. Yes,” he hissed. Rey could hear him lazily palming his length again, but she knew better than to open her eyes. She had to obey; her Alpha commanded her to do so.

“Alpha,” she whined, rubbing her thighs together for some friction.

“Open up for me, Omega. Let me see that perfect pussy. Come on, spread those lips. Fuck,” he gasped, and she heard his palm picking up pace. “Stroke your clit for me. Rub circles over it. Yes, like that,” he panted. Rey, too, panted, reaching to rub a breast with her free hand. She massaged her hard nipple in time with her clit, tears streaking down her cheeks as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge.

“Now plunge that toy into you. Let your pussy suck it up, as if it were my cock. Do it for me now. Good girl,” Ben praised, making Rey feel joy bubbling up at the praise from her Alpha. “Fuck yes, work that cock in and out of you. Let me hear how wet you are.” 

Rey spread wider, angling herself better for the webcam, obscene squelching noises coming from her cunt as she worked the toy in and out of her.

“Fuck, baby,” Ben said, swallowing thickly. “Say my name,” 

“Ben,” Rey whimpered quietly.

“Say it louder, Omega,” he demanded.

“Ben!” she said, picking up the pace and using both hands on the toy for better grip.

“Fuck...again, say it again!” he growled.

“BEN!” Rey screamed, finally falling over the edge. She wailed as her orgasm struck her, just as Ben grunted and came on his end. His choked cries were music to her ears, almost more so than her own cries, which echoed in her quiet apartment.

“Open your eyes, beautiful,” Ben commanded, panting as he spoke. 

She whimpered, panting heavily, not quite willing to open her eyes, but doing as her Alpha commanded. In front of her was a stream of creamy white.

“Did I...I....did I…?” She couldn’t finish.

“Yes, baby, you squirted for me,” Ben said with a sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow. “That was so fucking sexy.”

Rey giggled deliriously, fainting back against her pillows. Her legs flopped out in different directions, and she gradually resumed breathing normally again.

“You said that I was fucking sexy?” Rey asked, casually looking over her breasts down at Ben. “Did you hear yourself? You were really getting into it, Alpha. I haven’t heard you cuss that much...like...ever.”

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Ben asked, reaching for a towel and cleaning up things on his end. Rey knew she should get up and do the same on her end, but she didn’t feel like moving although she knew she needed to.

Rey had never done anything like that before - but she couldn’t remember having such a strong orgasm before, either - except when she made love to Ben. Thankfully, her Alpha really knew just what to do, and she followed his command to her complete and utter satisfaction.

Getting up slowly, she stretched, twisting to the left and right. The afternoon was getting late, and she was in desperate need of a shower. Tonight, she had dinner plans with her best friends and fellow demi-humans, an Alpha named Cassian, and his mate, an Omega named Jyn. They were slightly older than Rey. Ever since she had moved into the area, they had acted as her caretakers and had strong parental instincts. Unfortunately, they had been unable to have children and had called her their daughter on more than one occasion.

It was Jyn’s birthday, and Rey wouldn’t miss that for the world. She had purchased Jyn the latest book by her favorite author. Rey felt as though it was a fitting gift, as she was their local librarian. 

Rey was fortunate enough to work with Jyn at the library, working as the head of the children’s section while Jyn was the lead librarian. Given that they were in such a small town, they worked almost exclusively together, only joined by student volunteers from the neighboring towns. It was a peaceful work atmosphere, friendly and open, and Rey knew almost everyone from her little suburb, if not directly then through their children.

Another thing Rey enjoyed doing with the children was to instruct them in the ways of martial arts. She had received her black belt when she was twelve and had a passion for the combat art form. She used it as a means of keeping herself strong and safe, something essential for an Omega for survival when unmated. She assisted the main _sabumnim_ with his classes on the weekends, and also taught other Omega’s and Beta’s self-defense. It made her feel strong and proud of who she was, never afraid or timid. 

It also made her somewhat stubborn and thick-headed. Thankfully, her Alpha was her opposite in the best possible way, and he balanced her out perfectly. Despite being strong of mind and body, she felt second best in many aspects of her life. It added to her stubbornness, but with Ben, she could be herself. With Ben, there was a sense of completion she never knew was possible; yet at the same time, she didn’t feel as though one was more dominant over the other. They were equals - true mates in every way.

Sighing deeply, she stepped out of the shower, drying briskly and stepping up to her sink. Staring at her reflection, she eyed the now-healed mark where Ben had claimed her as his. It was a light silvery color, which blazed a vibrant red when she was aroused. That bite on her mating gland was something she was extremely proud of because it meant she wasn’t alone. 

Yet she was.

Shaking it off, she chalked her emotional weakness on leftover hormones from the exquisite afternoon spent talking to Ben, and their mutual masturbation and the way he brought her to the edge with such ease. She felt a sense of peace again, a calmness settling over her mind as she continued on her preparations for the evening.

**How was your shower?** Ben texted her casually, as if she had just walked into the room he was relaxing in.

**Good and hot, just how I like it.** Rey smiled at her phone before she put it down.

**I asked about your shower, not about your playtime earlier :P** Ben texted back, making Rey smirk at the emoji at the end.

**Haha**. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard as she hesitated before typing more.

**What’s wrong, sweetheart?** Ben asked after several minutes.

Rey stared at her phone a moment longer, debating his words. What was wrong? Oh, only that she was thinking about how wonderful it was to be mated, and yet her mate was over a thousand miles away. She didn’t want to sound desperate or clingy, though; that wasn’t her style. Instead, she lied.

**Nothing, getting ready for tonight.**

**I can feel your emotions, you know. Even with the distance,** Ben reminded her, making her bite her lip when she realized he was right. She couldn’t lie to him.

**Well since there’s no lying to you, I’ll tell you the truth.** She hesitated a moment longer before adding, **I miss you.**

Immediately, her phone rang. 

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Ben said, in lieu of a greeting.

Rey placed her phone on speaker and sat it on the counter. “How long has it been?” she asked.

“Hmmm...just over three weeks, if I’m not mistaken,” he mused.

“Ah,” was all Rey could respond as she quietly brushed her hair.

“Are you….uh...close to anything?” Ben choked out awkwardly.

“Close as in...what? Spit it out, Ben,” Rey said, knowing full well that he must have meant her heat.

“You know, uhm...your uh heat?” he asked awkwardly. Rey chuckled in response, but it was a bitter laugh.

Did he assume she missed him only because she was about to go into heat? Was that all he thought of her? Surely all the bonding they had done over the past few weeks had meant more? She had opened up to him more than any other person she knew. Not even her figurative parents and best friends knew her as well as Ben did, and in such a short time no less.

Rey scoffed. “Yes, my heat is coming up, but that’s of no consequence. I’ve made it through alone before.”

“Oh,” Ben said, sounding defeated.

“Besides, I can’t expect you to quit working for a week just to be with me. That’s too long; no one should have to endure that,” Rey said as she smoothed moisturizer over her face.

“But you do...and you’re mine. I want to take care of you, Omega. Let me take care of you. Let me love you,” he said, pleading slightly. It was such an endearing quality that he possessed naturally. That drive to love and protect that all Alphas were famous for, to keep their Omegas secure and cared for.

“Whatever you want, Alpha,” she said dismissively. “Just know that I don’t expect you to come all this way, just because biology demands it and I miss you.”

“We’ll see,” he said, making her pause with her makeup brush poised mid-air. That was an awfully heavy “we’ll see”, and yet she wasn’t sure why. She felt...what did she feel? _Something_ from him through the link they shared.

She opted to ignore it, instead, finishing up her makeup. She and Ben chatted idly as she finished getting ready, and she bade him goodbye just in time to head to her car.

Rey was meeting Cassian and Jyn at The Lion’s Share, an eclectic bar that was a favorite of Jyn’s in San Diego. It was a fairly quick drive -- until she hit traffic -- and then time seemed to slow down and drag. The unfortunate side effect was that she was left to her thoughts...and her mind drifted to Ben. Why had she been so cool and calm with him? He could tell when she was lying. What was more troubling was that strange sensation she felt from him when the conversation had ended. It was - well - resolute. As if he had made a decision.

She shook it off as she pulled in front of the restaurant. Walking into the intimate setting, the cool atmosphere was comforting, and yet so fresh and alive. People sat at bar-height tables, chatting it up quietly, and yet the collective hum was quite loud. Music wove its way between the conversations as if tiny speakers were placed in convenient, yet hidden, locations. Rey loved everything about this place - much like Jyn did - and knew before Jyn even said anything that it was where they’d wind up.

Settled in a corner booth sat Jyn and Cassian, thoughtfully sipping on beverages and chatting among themselves.

Watching them from afar, even as a casual observer, she knew they were in love. The great thing about them was that it didn’t even matter that they were soulmates. It was so natural with them; they radiated adoration in a way that was so rare to find, even among demi-humans. Knowing who they were had only heightened that sense of love and devotion that Rey felt emanating between the pair.

She longed to have something like that someday. If only she and Ben could come up with a solution for their long-distance and bring their separate lives together.

“Rey, dear, you look exquisite!” Jyn called out, standing to embrace her friend.

“So do you!” Rey complimented.

“Is that a new accessory I spy?” Cassian asked, smiling knowingly.

“Accessory…?” Rey asked, temporarily confused until Cassian gestured towards his own mating mark.

“Oh…” Rey blushed.

“Yes!” Jyn spoke for Rey, making Rey feel relieved at not having to explain. “Almost a month ago our girl found her soulmate!”

“And you claimed one another!” Cassian chimed, beaming brightly. “So where is he? Why didn’t you bring him?” he asked, leaning over to look behind Rey.

“He’s...uhm...in another state. Colorado,” Rey said somewhat glumly. She was conflicted because as much as she wanted to gush about Ben, it only made the hole in her heart grow and the pain of missing him intensify. She was missing her other half, and she knew the feeling was mutual. And yet he seemed to be handling it better than she was.

Unless that was the hormones talking. She _was_ due for her heat soon, after all. She pushed that aside, though, not wanting to add it to her pile of woe.

Settling into their booth, they chatted about the day before reminiscing on the past. Hours passed as Jyn shared some of her favorite memories, and Rey tried her hardest to focus. Instead, she found herself staring at the way Jyn and Cassian interacted. There were certain ways they looked at one another and gentle touches they shared that seemed automatic. They were so completely and utterly in love, and it blew Rey away that she hadn’t noticed it before. Or perhaps she did, but now every detail was magnified because they were a bonded pair that could be together when she could not.

“Rey?” she heard Cassian say. “Ah, there you are,” he said when she refocused her attention, blushing in response at having been lost in her mind.

“Sorry I’m just - you know,” she forced a yawn. “Really tired,” she said.

“Did the kids give you a good workout earlier today?” Jyn asked, eyeing her knowingly.

“Yeah, class was brutal,” Rey fibbed, going along with it. “I think I’ll go home and pass out in front of a movie.” She hoped it would be a good enough excuse to leave her friends.

“Good idea. Maybe we’ll settle down with a movie, too,” Jyn said, brightening up the moment as she looked over at Cassian, who graced her with a heartwarming smile.

“Anything for you, pumpkin,” he said, nuzzling against her nose before leaning in and kissing her lightly.

“Well, it’s been a lovely evening,” Rey said as she stood, looking at her friends in turn. “Thank you for letting me share in your birthday celebration.” 

“Dear girl, you’re like family to us. We could never leave you out,” Jyn said, reaching out to clasp Rey’s hand lightly. Squeezing their hands lightly, Rey nodded and smiled before turning and walking away.

Somehow, Rey managed to keep her head up as she made her way through the bar. Upon exiting, she looked back one last time before breaking into a sprint and heading straight for her car. Breathlessly, she settled in the driver’s seat and braced herself against the wheel. She let herself go then, her sobs seeming to echo in the small confines of her car. She allowed herself a few minutes to simply cry before reaching into her purse and grabbing a tissue. 

Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, she reached for another tissue, knocking her purse over. Her phone fell out, and she saw she had a message from two hours earlier that she had missed. Ben had messaged her, and she had totally ignored him. Scrambling to pick up her phone, she swiped at her screen and opened her message.

**I love you**. 

It was all he had written. The waterworks began again, only not the ugly sobs from earlier. Silent tears fell, and she held her phone against her heart.

“I love you too, Ben. So much,” she whispered, knowing full well that he wouldn’t hear it, but it made her feel better to say it.

Home again, she changed into her pajamas and settled on the couch, switching on the television and starting up _Titanic_. She figured watching a tragedy that was worse than her own would distract her from her pining. As the movie was starting, she heard a chime from her phone.

**How was dinner?** Ben texted.

**It was great!** Rey replied, which in truth, it was. The food was always exceptional at The Lion's Share, and she couldn’t imagine better company than Jyn and Cassian -- except maybe Ben.

**Good**. 

Rey was surprised Ben hadn’t said more or pushed for details or anything like that. He was usually much more verbose. Perhaps he was distracted, hanging with his friends and playing Dungeons and Dragons or something like that. Rey wrote it off as nothing, unnecessary paranoia on her part due to extraneous circumstances. Ben was fine back in Colorado, carrying on with his life as if nothing were amiss.

**I miss you.** Rey texted before she could stop herself. She hesitated to press send, but she decided there was no harm in being honest. Truth was, she was usually so strong and independent. She never needed anyone before Ben. She could blame biology easily, but it went beyond that.

**I know, baby. I miss you, too.** He replied instantly.

Rey smiled at that, settling further into her cushions and taking in the extravagant world of the upper class in the 1900’s as they sailed out, completely carefree despite the unknown tragedy that lay ahead of them. Rey had seen the movies more times than she could count, her first time as a child who was likely a little too young to see a film with such risque moments, but she was too wrapped up in the love story to think anything of it.

Ironic that even as a child, she was wrapped up in the illusion of love without having ever been in love. Now that she was, she ached just watching how things evolved between Jack and Rose. It seemed a fantasy to think that falling for someone could happen so quickly and could completely change one’s life - and yet she lived it in her own way and so she knew. 

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, she drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in dreams of love. Absently, she heard, “I’ll never let go,” as she rolled to her stomach away from the screen, her dream changing and the night lost to her.

That morning, she woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She had no clue what time it was, nor did she really care. All she knew was that it was Sunday, and she was allowed to sleep in. Whoever was at the door would get aptly chewed out, and she would make damn sure whoever was trying to sell never showed up at her place again. She was in no mood to deal with whatever bullshit salesman or Jesus loving ministry pledge who had come out. Grabbing her throw blanket off the couch, she wrapped it around her shoulders and stomped over the door, just as the bell rang again.

“Listen here, buddy-” she said as she whipped open the door, only to find herself at a loss for words.

“Yes?” Ben asked, standing before her looking positively exhausted but beyond happy.

Rey gasped. “Are you really here, or am I dreaming?” She pinched herself as she spoke.

“I’m here, baby,” Ben said soothingly, reaching out to caress her cheek. “I drove all night just to be with you.”

“Ben,” Rey blurted out, dropping her throw blanket as she launched herself into his arms. She held him tight, breathing him in and simply holding him, wrapping herself in his warmth and love. He nuzzled against her, gradually walking her backward as he edged them into her apartment. She forgot all her worries, letting them drift away as everything seemed to fall into place, and once again all was right in her little corner of the world.

She finally had hope. Things _would_ work out, especially now that they were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, even when it seems impossible. That is what Rey has learned - and yet, after nearly a month apart, they're together again. Do you think they'll stay together this time? Time will tell. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Your feedback is golden. Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Thanks also to my lovely beta, miss tmwillson3. You are amazing!!


	4. As They Were in the Beginning

Nearly a year had passed, and Ben and Rey found themselves getting ready for another Comic Con experience in San Francisco. Rey was standing in front of the mirror adjusting her belt when Ben came up behind her. This year he opted to go mask-free and wear the other look his character was known to wear in the franchise, complete with a long, flowing faux-leather cape. Rey’s look complimented his, in her gray tunic, and wraps with her tall boots.

Ben picked up a brush from the nearby dresser and silently began to brush her hair, careful not to pull too hard on any knots he came across. With careful strokes, he brushed her hair until it was shiny and smooth. Taking a small hair tie, he gathered her tresses and pulled them up into a half ponytail. Once he was done, he reached around and kissed her cheek.

“You look incredible,” he complimented, drawing his arms around her and cuddling her from behind.

“As do you,” Rey returned the compliment, leaning back against him and closing her eyes.

“So, are you bringing your saber this time?” Ben asked quietly, resting his head against Rey’s.

Rey snickered. “Of course, I have to defend my championship title.”

“Hey, in all fairness, the only reason you won was because my suppressants wore off and you smelled really damn good,” Ben said, giving her a gentle squeeze before walking away.

“Oh, that’s the excuse you want to use, huh? I wonder what you’ll use this time when I kick your ass?” Rey asked, grinning mischievously as she turned to face him. “Maybe your hair will have gotten into your eyes. You are getting a little shaggy there, poor baby.”

“I thought you liked it longer like this?” Ben asked, deliberately tossing his head aside so that his hair tousled.

“I do!” Rey reassured, approaching him slowly, “I was merely teasing.”

She rested her hands on the broad expanse of his chest, always amazed at how tiny she was compared to him. He truly was enormous in the best possible way. He appeared quite an imposing figure, but she knew deep down he was a total teddy bear. She was reminded of that every time he smiled.

“You know,” he murmured, leaning in closer to her. He stroked her cheek with his gloved fingers. “You could just let me win.” 

Rey stood on tiptoe, nearly closing the distance between them. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. “Never,” she whispered, muffling any response he might have with her kiss.

Ben shifted his head to the side, not allowing her to take control of their intimate moment. He had to tease her, to show her he meant business. He kissed her cheek and to her jaw, nudging it back with his nose before kissing along her neck. He lapped his tongue at her mating gland before clamping his teeth down and sucking it hard. Her moans fueled his desire as he sucked harder, darkening the mark that he had left there. Soothing the bite with another swipe of his tongue, he pulled back to gaze darkly at her. 

“We’ll see,” he whispered.

Rey seemed dazed for a moment, and simply shook her head at him, completely speechless for a change. Rather reluctantly, she pulled back and turned away, grabbing her lightsaber off the table and clipping it to her belt. She seemed to return to her senses as she double checked the small sack that hung near her hip for everything else she might need, including their entry passes, wallet, and keys.

“Did you sign us up for any photo ops or panels?” she asked, knowing Ben would follow as she headed for the car.

“Yes, quite a few, actually. You know Ian McDiarmid will be there this time. The emperor himself! Harrison Ford will be back again as well. We’ll be seeing those two and a few others. I’ve never actually done photo-ops before; I’ve always stood in line and simply gotten autographs and what have you. This will be a fun experience.”

“The whole thing will be a blast this year, especially since I’ve got my Kylo,” Rey said, giving Ben’s hand a tight squeeze.

“I’ve got my Kira. I couldn’t ask for anything more,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again. “Thank you for sharing in the same crazy, geeky interests that I have.”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Rey beamed, looking up at him.

A short drive later, and they were in the parking garage, making their way towards the convention center. They hadn’t even made it into the big event itself, and they were being stopped by other con-goers who were astounded not only by the accuracy of their costumes, but by how much they resembled the actors who portrayed them as well. They took many photos, feeling like celebrities themselves as they posed with lightsabers poised.

Some female fans requested that they kiss in their pictures, as at that point, their relationship wasn’t “canon,” but everyone knew they’d wind up together. It was their destiny, after all. What was needed to restore balance to the galaxy. Ben and Rey indulged the fans and fellow con-goers until they politely made their way into the convention center at last.

The convention this year had a different vibe to it. After a recent pandemic scare, people were much more cautious. The place didn’t seem nearly as crowded, but it didn’t bother Ben and Rey. They simply walked around, enjoying all the other cosplayers and the various celebrities who had come. 

This time, Ben was able to see more of the convention since he wasn’t held back by Armitage or Poe. He and Rey took their time exploring the art section, picking up a few pieces for Rey’s apartment, and marveling at the talent of the fandom community.

At last, the time came for their first photo op. They walked into the special area where they came face to face with Harrison Ford. Rey was beyond excited to meet him and was genuinely delighted to have the one-on-one experience. She wasn’t sure how much Ben had paid for this opportunity, and quite frankly she didn’t  _ want  _ to know. Deep down it was worth it.

“Alright, Ben and Rey,” the cameraman said. “How about you two get close to Mr. Ford, and I’ll get your photo.”

“Actually, do you care if I choose the pose?” Ben asked, taking everyone by surprise.

“Whatever pleases you, Mr. Solo. Nothing offensive though,” the cameraman suggested.

“It would be fine by me even if it  _ were  _ offensive,” Harrison said, winking at Ben. 

Ben stood nervously, his thoughts racing as he turned to face Rey. She acknowledged him with an encouraging nod, although he could sense she was clueless as to what brought on the nerves. That worked to his benefit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Rey,” he began in preamble. “I want you to join me; we can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy,” he said, holding out his hand to her.

“Ben...are you saying…?” Rey asked quietly.

“Marry me, Rey,” he responded, dropping down on bended knee.

There was a pregnant silence that hung in the room as everyone waited on bated breath for Rey’s response. Ben swallowed thickly, wondering what took her so long. She glanced over at Harrison, and Ben’s gaze followed, seeing her blush furiously in response.

“Well don’t look at me, kid; answer him,” Harrison said before leaning over and whispering, “I’d personally say yes, if I were you.”

Rey smiled, nodding before returning her gaze back down to Ben. “Yes,” she said at last, reaching out to take his hands. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

He stood then, gathering her into his arms and pulling her in close. They held each other tight while Harrison and the cameraman applauded. They separated reluctantly, thanking everyone present. Ben also apologized for taking over the photo session, at which Harrison simply laughed, brushing it off.

“Do you have any idea how many marriage proposals I’ve witnessed, kid?” he asked, reaching an arm around both Ben and Rey as he took them in. “Let’s see this ring; I know you’ve got one.”

“Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks, Mr. Ford,” Ben said, digging into a hidden pouch inside his broad belt.

Rey eagerly held out her hand as Ben slid the ring on her finger. She stretched out her arm, inspecting her newly adorned hand with a grin. “It’s perfect! Thank you!” she said.

“Good job, kid,” Harrison added, to which Ben gave an appreciative nod.

The cameraman interrupted the moment when he chimed in, “Alright one more, then we gotta move on, you two.”

After a final pose, they shook hands with Harrison and made their way towards the panel they had chosen to see together. Along the way, Rey couldn’t stop staring at the ring on her finger.

“This is so surreal; I mean, I knew one day you’d propose I just never thought…” Rey’s words drifted off.

“Was it too much?” Ben asked, suddenly nervous again.

“No, actually. I loved it. I couldn’t imagine anything better!” Rey soothed, threading her arm through Ben’s and pulling him in close as they continued their trek through the convention hall.

Ben and Rey went to their first panel, a Behind the Music panel which discussed how sounds and music are composed within sci-fi and fantasy movies and shows. The panel was far more interesting than either had anticipated, as the maestros discussed how their work elevated the strange, action-packed, terrifying and ethereal in various projects, including some of their favorites. Among the elite speakers was none other than John Williams, and if he could, Ben would have bowed down to the man for having created the soundtracks to his favorite films. 

Ben revealed that in the past he had attempted his hand at various instruments, including the clarinet, violin, and piano. While he had never performed with an orchestra beyond the school bands, he had often dreamt of performing with the greats. Listening to music was a passion of his, as he experienced it on a spiritual level, the way some did when they went to church. Rey confessed that not only was she a pretty good guitarist, but she also loved to sing. She offered to bring out her guitar that she had hidden away in the closet after having neglected it for years. Ben hadn’t thought he could love her more, but when he realized she shared the same passion for music that he did, he felt they bonded on an even deeper level.

After the panel, they strolled down celebrity row, seeking autographs from TV actors and reminiscing over favorite childhood shows.

“Highlander was always a favorite,” Ben confessed, upon seeing that Adrian Paul was one of the celebrities present.

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” Rey asked, eyeing the relatively shorter line and gesturing for them to join.

“Are you serious? Duncan Macleod taught me to love swords and fencing at a young age. The concept of The Game and immortals fighting one another for the ultimate power was also pretty badass. Not to mention the music was killer.”

“You’re aging yourself there, Ben,” Rey teased, moving forward in line.

“No, sweetheart, you can catch reruns on Netflix. If you saw it, you too would be smitten.”

“Well, I mean Adrian Paul is pretty easy on the eyes…” Rey confessed, glancing over at Ben and taking in his shocked expression. She leaned in close and whispered, “He’s a little short though.”

“Lucky for me I’m tall, right?” Ben asked, lightly poking Rey.

“Ben? Ben Solo?” Adrian asked the moment they stepped up to meet him.

“You remember me?” Ben asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Of course, you were one of my best students!” Adrian beamed as he took in Ben and his costume. “You look great, man. Kylo Ren?”

“Absolutely, who else?”

“Have you kept up your fighting skills?” Adrian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hold up, wait, you two know each other?” Rey interrupted, clearly baffled.

“Oh yes, I participated in one of his Sword Experience training classes several years back,” Ben explained, looking proud to mention it in front of the founder himself.

“And who might this be?” Adrian questioned, nodding towards Rey.

“This is my fiance, Rey Kenobi. We actually just got engaged a few hours ago!” Ben admitted with a blush.

“Congrats, you two! I hope you’re doing something fun to celebrate while you’re here?” 

“We are, actually. I’m defending my title as champion in the lightsaber competition,” Rey offered proudly, a smug grin on her face as she took in the men’s expressions.

“Lightsaber champion, impressive. I always love a woman who has a way with weapons. Looks like you chose well, Ben. Good luck, Rey,” Adrian said genuinely before turning towards Ben. “Are you competing as well, Ben? I certainly hope so with your skillset.”

“Well, you know, someone has to beat the lady,” he explained with a cheeky smile.

“You wish!” Rey goaded.

“Save it for the battleground, you two. May the best man win,” Adrian encouraged, patting Ben on the arm. “I wish I could watch; I’m sure it’ll be engaging,” he added, hanging his head.

“You’ll be there in spirit, I’m sure,” Ben said with a smile.

“Always!” Adrian said, returning Ben’s smile.

Rey encouraged the two men to lean in together, and they took several photos and then got Adrian’s autograph before heading on their way.

Hours later, they found themselves in the arena, Ben having stripped off his cloak as they went at it again as the final two competitors of the lightsaber competition. A large crowd gathered to watch them, having heard how the two had faced off the year prior. Both sides seemed to have fans cheering for them, and chants seemed to alternate between “Kylo” and “Kira”. Ben and Rey took it in stride, tuning out the crowd as they focused on each other.

“Gonna kick your ass again, baby,” Rey teased.

“With that heavy rock on your finger, I’m sure you’ll have a hard time gripping your saber properly,” Ben shot right back.

“Oh yeah, the saber I  _ stole _ ?” she quipped.

“Scavenger scum,” he said with a grin. “This is just foreplay, baby, and you know it.”

“Yeah and I get to fuck you when I win,” she added.

The battle commenced, each fighter striking harder with every stroke. At first, Rey advanced on Ben, her strokes precise and driving him backwards. She showed much more drive and determination than she did last year, as if she needed to prove something to her Alpha. He already knew how capable she was, having beat him so easily before. While they had practiced together as a form of exercise in their freetime, this was different. This was no spar for the purpose of working out. This was a competition, and both were extremely competitive in nature.

Ben could scent Rey again; only, after having been mated for a year, it didn’t affect him as much. Regardless, she smelled intoxicatingly sweet, and it occurred to him that she was about to start her next heat. As a result, she was clumsy, and while she managed to beat out all the previous competitors, her movements against Ben were far less effective. Soon, Ben’s advances became more than she could handle, and she could hardly keep her defenses up.

“You’re weakened, baby; anything you want to tell me?” Ben asked, when their blades were locked tight against each other.

“Only that any perceived weakness on my part is merely wishful thinking on yours,” Rey said, ducking beneath him and twisting away.

“Yield to me,” Ben called out, striking her again as she stumbled back.

Rey braced herself on the ground, blocking his move easily and holding her own. She panted, striking again but nearly missing. Ben raised his blade as if to make a finishing blow when he hesitated. “I said,  _ yield _ ,” he commanded, knowing she had reached her end.

Rey sat her blade down, holding up both hands. “I yield,” she called out loudly for everyone to hear.

“That’s my girl,” Ben said, reaching out a hand to help her up.

“Well played,” Rey said, still breathless from having fought so hard. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

“You too, babe,” he complimented, leaning in to kiss her.  _ Guess I’m the one who gets to fuck  _ you  _ now that I won. _

_ That’s fair, I don’t  _ always  _ have to be on top. _

They waited around for the award ceremony, taking pictures with other cosplayers and sharing laughs. Rey showed off her ring to the delight of many who congratulated them on their engagement. Soon after, trophies in hand, the pair resumed their walk around the convention to explore more wares.

“Ben?” Rey asked casually after several minutes of walking.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he responded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Why did you make me yield? I felt the command, and so I had no choice, but…”

“Rey,” Ben said, halting her in her tracks. He turned her to face him. “I think you forget sometimes that you and I are connected now.”

“How could I forget that? I feel you, even when we aren’t together. It’s comforting,” she confessed, gazing warmly into his eyes.

A group of kids brushed past them, making Rey frown when she stumbled against Ben. He realized they were in the middle of a crowded junction, and with this conversation they didn’t need any distractions. Gently placing his hand on her lower back, he guided Rey to a quiet corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Sweetheart, I could feel your exhaustion. I was merely trying to protect you from overdoing it. Was it really worth it to wear yourself out just to beat me?” he asked when they were alone.

Rey shook her head solemnly. “Well, I mean I hadn’t really thought of it that way. I thought you were just trying to take advantage of your control as an Alpha.”

“You were on the ground,” he said, eyeing her gravely as if envisioning her there again. “If I struck you again, I could have seriously injured you, and I didn’t want that. Besides...you being worn out isn’t the only reason I stopped.”

“No?” Rey questioned, leaning against his palm when he stroked her cheek.

“You’re about to start your next heat. I can smell it. It’s been long enough. We don’t need to be fighting; we need to be preparing,”

“We weren’t  _ literally  _ fighting though; it was all for show -- it was just sport, competition,” Rey argued, holding up her trophy.

“Yes, sweetheart, I agree - but it’s still not what your body needs right now.” Ben drew closer to Rey, pulling her into his arms. “Let me take care of you; let me guide you through this properly.”

Rey was touched by the sincerity in his voice. She looked dazed for a moment, her eyes bleary, but she nodded and smiled.  _ We need to nest. _ She told him with her mind, unable to form the words otherwise.

“We do. Tell me what you need, and I’ll do it. For now, let's get out of here, and we can discuss it on the way home. Maybe stop by the store,” Ben offered.

She shed a single tear, which she wiped away quickly, quietly cursing herself and her hormones for making her so emotional.  _ Thank you _ . She stood on tiptoe and kissed him tenderly, nuzzling against his nose.

“Anything for you, my love,” Ben whispered, kissing her again. “My Omega.”

And she would be his Omega forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this silly little fic. It certainly was fun to write. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> (Thanks also to my amazing beta, miss tmwillson3! You're the best, sweetie!)


End file.
